La répartition des New Directions
by Caralice
Summary: Les New Directions arrivent en première année à Poudlard et sont répartis dans les 4 maisons. OneShot.


Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire un cross-over, et pourtant ce sont bien nos New Directions qui sont aujourd'hui répartis dans les 4 maisons de Poudlard.

Note 1 : Je me doute bien que tout le monde ne sera pas d'accord avec moi sur le choix des maisons. J'ai quand même essayé de justifier un maximum.

Note 2 : On va dire qu'on est ici dans une situation post-saison 1. Les New Directions se connaissent, mais ils ne connaissent pas Blaine (et il n'y a ni Sam ni Lauren).

Note 3 : Aucun des noms ou des personnages décrits ci-dessous ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>Les nouveaux élèves se pressaient devant l'estrade, un peu impressionnés par l'immensité de la salle et les centaines de visages braqués sur eux.<p>

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, récita le professeur McGonagall, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Une fois votre maison annoncée, vous rejoindrez vos camarades à vos tables respectives. C'est compris ? Alors commençons : Abrams, Artie ! »

Le jeune homme fit rouler son fauteuil près de l'estrade, et fit habilement demi-tour pour faire face aux autres premières années. Le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« _Hum... Je vois beaucoup de conviction __dans ton esprit, mon garçon_, murmura le chapeau. _Tu es prêt à beaucoup de choses pour obtenir ce qui te tient à__ cœur... _

_- J'aimerais bien aller à Gryffondor..._

_- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?_

_- Bah... on dit que c'est la meilleure maison, alors peut-être que ça me donnerait un peu plus de... je serais plus cool, quoi._

_- D'après les qualités que je vois en toi, je pense que tu appartiens à... G__ryffondor__ ! »_

Avec un sourire soulagé, Artie fit rouler son fauteuil vers la table des Gryffondors, où deux jumeaux roux l'encadrèrent immédiatement.

« Anderson, Blaine »

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret, terrorisé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention, il préférait de loin se fondre dans la masse...

« _Je vois beaucoup d'empathie en toi, _annonça le Choixpeau une fois qu'il fut enfoncé sur sa tête. _Je vois la volonté d'aider spontanément les autres. Tu es quelqu'un de très fidèle..._ »

Mais Blaine n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Il venait de croiser le regard bleuté d'un autre première année. Un jeune garçon pâle, au nez pointu et aux traits fins, qui...

« _P__oufsouffle_ ! »

Blaine descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers sa table.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Cédric, se présenta le garçon à côté duquel il s'assit. » Il était très séduisant, mais les pensées de Blaine restaient focalisées sur ce garçon aux yeux bleus, dont il ne voyait plus que le dos à présent.

« Berry, Rachel ! »

La jeune fille trottina jusqu'au Choixpeau et le mit elle-même sur sa tête.

« _Oh ! _s'écria celui-ci alors qu'il lui avait à peine effleuré les cheveux. _Je vois de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition ! Aucun doute : S__erpentard !_ »

Visiblement contente de sa répartition, Rachel trottina vers sa table où, à peine assise, elle commença à exposer son point de vue à ses voisins.

« Cohen-Chang, Tina »

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un pas timide et s'assit sur le tabouret, les mains crispées sur chaque bord.

« _Hum, c'est difficile... je vois une jeune fille réservée, mais qui n'en pense pas moins... Je crois que je sais où tu seras le mieux... S__erdaigle__ !_ »

Tina se leva et rejoignit la table des Serdaigles, où l'accueillit une jeune fille blonde aux grands yeux bleus un peu hagards. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire auquel Tina oublia de répondre, car elle venait de remarquer ses boucles d'oreilles.

« Fabray, Quinn »

La jeune femme s'avança d'un air décidé et posa délicatement le chapeau sur sa chevelure blonde.

« _Ne te trompe pas, _pensa-t-elle très fort. _Ne te trompe pas. _

_- Je ne me trompe jamais. Je vois beaucoup d'ambition en toi, mais aussi beaucoup d'incertitudes. _

_- Je sais ce que je veux. _

_- Mais tu regrettes souvent tes choix. J'ai cependant trouvé ta place : S__erpentard ! »_

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard avec un air altier. Elle s'assit à côté d'un garçon blond et pâle qui la dévisageait avec un petit sourire.

« Draco Malfoy, se présenta-t-il.

- Quinn Fabray, enchantée. »

« Hudson, Finn »

Le garçon s'assit sur le tabouret, qui parut aussitôt minuscule. Le verdict ne se fit pas attendre longtemps « _Poufsouffle ! »_

« Hummel, Kurt »

Le garçon s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret et croisa les jambes, ce qui fit sourire les quelques premières années qui étaient suffisamment détendus pour le remarquer. Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux avant d'autoriser le professeur à déposer le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« _Je vois beaucoup de courage en toi, mon garçon. Tu peux faire face à des situations difficiles sans baisser les bras. Mais d'un autre côté, je vois en toi beaucoup de spiritualité..._

_- Vous hésitez entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle ? _demanda Kurt.

_- C'est possible._

_- Le rouge va mieux avec mon teint. _

_- C'était mon idée première... G__ryffondor__ !_ »

Le jeune garçon rejoignit sa table et s'assit en face d'un garçon roux qui avait grand besoin d'un relooking. Celui-ci le salua d'un geste sympathique et recommença à se disputer avec la fille brune aux cheveux épais qui était assise à sa gauche. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception.

« Jones, Mercedes »

La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret et patienta avec un petit sourire expectatif.

_« Tu as beaucoup de caractère...Tu es prête à te battre pour défendre ceux qui te sont chers, _commenta le Choixpeau.

- _Ah ça, oui. Pas touche à mes amis !_

_- Bon, et bien, G__ryffondor__ ! »_

Mercedes alla s'asseoir en face de Kurt, toute contente d'être avec lui. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin, un petit brun avec des lunettes bizarres, et le trouva bien trop maigrichon.

« Lopez, Santana. Miss Lopez, un peu de tenue, je vous prie ! ajouta le professeur McGonagall avec un air pincé. »

Santana lui lança un regard noir et décrocha son petit doigt de celui de Brittany. Elle s'avança vers le tabouret avec un sourire, sûre d'elle.

« _Te trompe pas, boule de tissu, _pensa-t-elle. _Si tu m'envoies à Poufsouffle, je te fous le feu. Tu es prévenu. _

_- Je vois un esprit empli de mépris..._

_- Tu as envoyé Finn à Poufsouffle parce que c'est un blaireau._

_- Alors je vois très bien où envoyer la langue de vipère... S__erpentard__ !_ »

Santana enleva le chapeau et le jeta sur le tabouret, elle sautilla plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à la table de Serpentard, et adressa un clin d'œil à ses voisins.

« Pierce, Brittany »

La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret avec un air un peu dubitatif.

« _Je vois...heu..._

_- C'est marrant, un chapeau qui parle. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta chanson, tout à l'heure. On devrait totalement faire un duo. _

_- De la simplicité... une absence de compétitivité..._

_- La forme est un peu démodée. Une chapka, c'est totalement à la mode._

_- De l'empathie..._

_- C'est mon amie Santana, elle est super hot_, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un geste de la main à la brune.

_- ...et une grande fidélité en amitié...P__oufsouffle __! »_

La jeune fille enleva son chapeau et se redirigea vers la table des Gryffondors avant d'être redirigée vers la sienne. Un peu plus loin, Santana brandissait un poing menaçant en direction du Choixpeau.

« Et enfin, Puckerman, Noah !

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Puck, m'dame.

- Bien sûr, Mr Puckerman, et puis quoi, encore ? »

Puck s'assit sur le tabouret.

« _Dommage que tu ne puisses pas tâter mes biceps, Choixpeau, parce que tu serais épaté. _

_- Je sonde ton cœur et ton esprit. _

_- Wow ! _

_- Je vois que tu n'hésites pas à défendre ceux qui te sont chers, même si tu fonces parfois tête baissée sans réellement penser aux conséquences. _

_- Je suis un bulldozer. Je suis Puckzilla. _

_- Très bien : G__ryffondor __! »_

Une fois que tout le monde eut rejoint sa table et que le Choixpeau eut quitté la salle, le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit le banquet, et tous apprécièrent avec délectation les mets proposés.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Bon, je peux vous le dire maintenant, c'était un délire d'insomniaque écrit à 3h du mat'.<p>

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse : Chris Colfer dit être Serdaigle, et Darren Criss a déclaré être Poufsouffle.


End file.
